


The Story of Us

by Wosotrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosotrash/pseuds/Wosotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Preath story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I don't really know where it's going, I just really wanted to write a Preath fic. Let me know what you think!

2012

Tobin remembers the first time the green-eyed forward was called in to camp. She was older than the other call ups, and her experience showed. It was the reason she made it to the Olympics without ever being capped. 

2013

Tobin remembers Christen's first cap. Press scored the first goal, an absolute beauty from the top of the box just 13 minutes in. Tobin remembers the forward's brilliant smile as she jumped into Cheney's arms. Then, Press scored the second goal, a header off a cross from Tobin. And Tobin's heart swelled. But Christen wasn't done yet, scoring 6 goals in 7 games. Tobin couldn't remember another player who had made such a splash at the beginning of their career. 

2014

Tobin remembers the CONCACAF semifinal against Mexico. Christen scored the third goal and immediately ran to Tobin. She picked her up and spun her around, both women sporting huge grins. With Press' goal, the US had all but sealed its ticket to the World Cup the next summer. 

2015

As the gals begin to prepare for the World Cup, everything gets more intense. They're spending more time together for training. Tobin notices the lingering touches and secret glances shared between her and the younger forward. But with the World Cup fast approaching, neither dares to act on their feelings.


	2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin share their first kiss.

The team had finished training for the day and were given the rest of the time to relax. Most of the gals were hanging out with Cheney and Chups as it was the last day before their retirement game. It was certainly a bittersweet day in camp. Of course everyone was happy for them, but the gals could sense a change in the team. Losing Cheney especially was a major change. 

Christen wanted to spend time with Cheney, but she had to check with the equipment manager to make sure that they had her new pair of boots. She had worn a hole in her old one. As Christen entered the equipment room, she saw all the kits laid out, ready for the game the next day. However, instead of finding the equipment manager, she found Tobin. The dark blonde girl was standing in front of one of the jerseys with her back to Christen. As Christen approached her, she saw that it was #12. 

Everyone who knew about the USWNT knew about the New Kids. Tobin, A-Rod, and Cheney had been playing together since the U-20s. They did a pitch jump together before EVERY game. They were the holy trinity, the best friends anyone could ask for. What people didn't know was that, besides the New Kids, Christen was the closest to Lauren on the team. Cheney's retirement was almost as hard on her as it was on Tobin and A-Rod. 

Christen walked up to Tobin and slipped her hand into the older girl's. Tobin turned to look at her, and Christen saw that he face was streaked with tears. It broke her heart to see a woman she cared about, the woman she loved, so hurt. Christen led Tobin to the couch, and they both sat down. Tobin quickly pulled Christen into a hug. No words were spoken, but both knew what the other was feeling. The moment was so tender and so beautiful that Christen could no longer contain herself. She placed her hand lightly under Tobin's chin and lifted her head up. Christen leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Tobin's. Three years of pent up tension were released in that kiss. When Christen pulled away, she was afraid to look at Tobin. She wasn't sure what she would see. But Christen was done hiding from her feelings. Glancing up, she saw Tobin sitting there with one of her signature goofy grins, and it only made her love the girl even more. 

"Chris," Tobin breathed out. Her heart was racing, and she felt light headed. 

"Tobs," Christen responded in a shaky voice. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that." With that, Tobin pulled Christen back in. After a couple more minutes, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "Christen Annemarie Press, will you be my girlfriend?"

Press laughed at how cliché Tobin was. But she couldn't deny the midfielder, so she looked her in the eye and replied, "of course."

Tobin and Press walked together back to Cheney's room. By this time, everyone had cleared out. As the couple entered Lauren's room, Tobin grabbed Christen's hand. They stood like that in the doorway, waiting for Cheney to notice them. Finally, Tobin cleared her throat, and Cheney looked up from her book. But it wasn't until Christen looked pointedly down at their interlocked hands that Lauren realized why they were there. A smile broke out on her face, her insanely white teeth glinting in the light. Lauren was the only person on the team that knew about Tobin and Christen's secret love. She had endured many a night listening to one of the girls endlessly ranting about the other. To finally see two of her best friends together was one of the best retirement gifts Cheney could ask for. It felt as though all the loose ends were being tied up, and Cheney could leave knowing that everything was right in the world.


	3. Detective O'Hara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding it may be harder than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda just writing everything right now so I'll upload what I have but I don't know how much longer these creative juices will be flowing lol

Kelley, being good friends with both Christen and Tobin, had been privy to many scenes between the two. She saw how they would stare at each other across the huddle for a little longer than normal or she would catch one of them with their hand just a little too low on the other's back. For a long time, she had suspected that there might be something going on between them, but she wouldn't say anything out of respect; They would tell her when they felt it was right. But after seeing the two making out in the hallway, she couldn't ignore it any more. 

Most of the team had gone out to the beach since they were in Hawaii. Kelley found it a bit odd that Press and Tobin had elected to stay behind at the hotel. Normally, she herself would be at the beach, wrecking havoc on her teammates. However, she had taken a ball to the head during practice and the medical staff were forcing her to stay behind. They said they didn't want to take any chances, so she needed to rest for the remainder of the day. Blah. Adults could be so boring sometimes. Kelley awake from her nap and found that she could no longer sit in bed doing nothing. She threw on her sandals and grabbed her phone. She was ready to go on an adventure. 

Kelley enjoyed exploring hotels. There were plenty of cool rooms if you knew what to look for. And if you ignored the "employees only" signs. Today, however, Kelley wasn't feeling particularly mischievous. When she got in the elevator, she pressed the button for the ground floor. That was always the most exciting. She exited the elevator and walked towards the guest rooms. At the end of the hallway, she turned to her left, headed for the pool. However, as she was about to pass the little alcove with vending machines, she heard a giggle. It sounded like a Christen Press giggle. That can't be right, Kelley thought. Why would Press be down here? Maybe she's getting a snack? But then why would she be giggling? Kelley peered around the corner and what she saw almost made her scream. She watched as Christen draped her arms around Tobin's neck and pull her in for a kiss. Like a tongues-in-mouth kiss. Kelley quickly pulled back from the scene and sprinted down the hall. She ran up the three flights of stairs to her room and locked the door. Once back, the leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her best friend from college and her friend from U-20s. Together. Making out. In an abandoned hotel hallway. Yes, she thought something was going on but actually seeing it happen was a whole other issue. Kelley was slightly offended that they still hadn't told her to be honest. If what she had just witnessed was any indication, this wasn't new. Kelley didn't really know what to make of this information, so she decided to take another nap and hopefully have some brilliant idea when she woke up. Besides, she had had her adventure for the day.

Kelley was woken up by the sound of her roommate returning. Morgan and Kling entered the room, clearly in the middle of a heated debate. As Kelley came to her sense, she picked up snippets of their conversation. It didn't take her long to realize that they were discussing SpongeBob, and it was at that point that she excused herself from the room. 

Not knowing where else to go, Kelley knocked on Christen and Tobin's door. After what she saw earlier that day, she hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. Luckily, she was greeted by Tobin just a few seconds later, so they couldn't have been in the middle of anything. "What's up Kel?" Christen said from her spot on her bed. "Tobs and I are watching the Barca game if you wanna join."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hang here for a while. Klingenmoe just invaded my room. They're yelling at each other over something from SpongeBob, and that's a debate even I'm too old for." Kelley chuckled. As she sat down on the bed next to Christen, she realized that the sheets were wrinkled, and there was a warm, person-sized divot in the mattress. Kelley looked over at the other bed, where Tobin was now sprawled out, and realized that it had been untouched when she entered the room. It didn't take Kelley long to put two and two together. "You didn't have to move over there Tobin." Kelley stated. She felt both heads turn towards her. Tobin fixed her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Tobin asked. 

"I mean, you were sitting over here with Chris before I came." Kelley said, matter-o-factly. "You didn't have to move to the other bed. I know." She added in a small voice. Kelley looked from Tobin to Christen, who both wore somewhat shocked and confused expressions. 

"What do you mean 'you know'?" Tobin asked carefully. 

"I mean, I saw you two making out downstairs earlier." 

This time, the look of shock was evident on both their faces. "Kelley," Christen said cautiously. 

"I'm not mad," Kelley reassured them, standing up so that she could address them both. "Sure, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me, but I'm sure you would've eventually. I'm just happy that you guys are finally together." And it was true. As long as her friends were happy, Kelley O'Hara was a happy woman. 

Tobin got up from the bed and sat down next to Christen, taking her hand. "We would've told you Kel, but this is still kinda new, and we just wanted to be sure. Please don't tell the others yet."

"I get it," Kelley said. "You really don't have to justify yourselves to me. But if you hurt her Tobin, I swear you will have hell to pay." Kelley winked at Tobin as she sat down in her bed. 

Christen laughed and Tobin let out a nervous chuckle, completely aware that Kelley probably wasn't joking. Tobin nestled into Christen's arms, and the three settled into an amiable silence to watch the rest of the game.


	4. Trouble in Paradise?

Tobin knew that they would probably be late to dinner, but at this rate, she didn't care. They were in her and Alex's room, and Press had just engaged a heated make out session. Things were progressing quickly, and soon both Tobin and Press had lost their shirts. However, just as Tobin was about to remove her bra, the door banged open. Both women tried to cover up, but it was too late. The damage was already done. Alex and Syd had walked in muttering about some picture that they needed to show Pinoe. When they realized what they were witnessing, both stopped dead in their tracks, falling completely silent. Everyone on the team was aware of the close friendship that had developed between the forward and midfielder, so neither could say they were shocked by the relationship playing out before them. However, it wasn't a common occurrence to walk in on your teammates, half naked. Even on this team, full of people with little concept of personal space. Press quickly put her shirt back on and pushed Tobin off of her. She rushed out of the room, mumbling something about being late for dinner. Tobin was about to follow her, but Syd beat her to it, calling "Press!" as she ran out. Thus, Tobin was left with a wide-eyed Alex Morgan. 

At first, Tobin didn't know what to say. What was there to say, really. So she just sat there in silence. Alex was the first one to speak. "Sorry we just interrupted whatever that was," she said with a slight snort. 

Tobin was glad that she could find humor in the situation instead of making it awkward, but that had always been what her relationship with Alex was like. She could tell Alex anything, and Alex always knew how to respond. "Don't worry," she said, slightly downcast. "It's not like anything would've happened anyways." Tobin grumbled. Now that the moment was over, Tobin was slightly pissed with the situation. She knew that Press had never been with a girl before, so this was all new territory and she was willing to respect that. But it had been almost two months now, and whenever Tobin tried to go farther than taking off her shirt, Press would stop her, and Tobin was beginning to feel very sexually frustrated. She explained all of this to Alex, with Syd returning halfway through the conversation. Syd assured her that she had talked to Press and everything was fine. Tobin never really understood Syd and Press' friendship. Syd was the loud, outgoing one while Christen was much more quiet and introverted, but somehow it worked. Tobin figured it must be a forward thing. After expressing her frustrations to Syd and Alex, Tobin kind of felt bad. It seemed as though she was invading Christen's privacy. But she knew that the two forwards cared about both her and Christen, and she also needed someone else's opinion on this issue. 

Syd was the first to speak up. "Look Tobin, I'm pretty sure that Nima was like the only person that Christen ever even had sex with so, I hate to break this to you, but you might have to take things kinda slow." 

Tobin was surprised by this news. She knew Christen could be shy and hadn't dated anyone since joining the national team, but she had dated Nima like 10 years ago! Tobin hadn't realized that he was the only one. She was also a bit embarrassed that Syd knew this and she didn't. It was that dang forward connection. 

Alex then offered her advice on the situation. "If I were you Tobs, I'd talk to her about it. You can't just go on being upset with her without telling her why."

Tobin knew that Alex had a point. She thanked both Alex and Syd for their help and also for not making a big deal out of the situation. They both said not to worry, with Syd adding that if Dom were on the team, she had no doubt that their teammates would've walked in on them a million times. As the three headed down to the dining room, Tobin started to think about what she would say to Press. She was out on a mission.


	5. Time for a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has her talk with Christen

It had been a couple of days since Tobin had talked to Alex and Syd, and they were nearing the end of the Victory Tour. Tobin knew that she had to talk to Christen now. When Christen entered her room the day before their last game of 2015, Tobin jumped on her. They quickly made their way to the bed, lips never losing contact with each other. Tobin reached down to remove Christen's shirt, then moved her hands to her bra. But before she could get the clasp undone, Christen pushed her off as Tobin had expected she would. She sat trying to catch her breath, but Tobin wasn't gonna let her off that easy this time. "Why do you always do that?" Tobin asked. "Why do you always stop me?" 

Christen wouldn't meet Tobin's gaze. "I don't know," she replied in a small voice. "I'm just worried, I guess."

"Worried? About what? That you don't have enough experience because you've only been with Nima?" Tobin said, remembering her conversation with Syd. 

Christen's head shot up. "I told Syd that after she got me really drunk like 3 years ago," she mumbled defensively. 

"So then what are you worried about?"

Press looked down again. "Well, I didn't say it still wasn't true... But I'm more worried That you won't like me. That you won't like what you see." 

For a second, Tobin was lost for words. She couldn't believe that Christen could think that. She put her hands on either side of Christen's face and stared straight into her green eyes. "Look at me. You're stunning. You're hot. You're gorgeous. YOU. ARE. BEAUTIFUL. And I don't care how many people you've been with. That doesn't matter to me at all. All that's important is that you're here now. With me." 

Christen could feel herself blushing profusely. She saw the sincerity in Tobin's words reflected in her brown eyes. "I love you," Christen said. It just sort of slipped out. She hadn't been planning to say it, but the moment she did, she knew it was true. She took on a more fierce gaze as she stared into Tobin's eyes. 

For a second, Tobin was shocked. She never expected Christen to say it first. She had been thinking of how she could say it for a while now, without making Christen freak out. She wasn't sure the younger girl was ready for that. But now, sitting in their hotel room in New Orleans, Christen had said it, and Tobin's continued silence was starting to worry her. She thought maybe she had made a grave mistake and they weren't ready for that yet. She started to get up, but Tobin had a different idea. She grabbed Christen's face and pulled her in for an all-consuming kiss. When they pulled apart, Tobin fixed her with a look of pure happiness and whispered, "I love you too."


	6. Bourbon St.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Because everything is good in moderation right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading smut, skip down to the end notes for a brief summary.

Tobin could tell that her girlfriend was upset after the game. Obviously, it wasn't the outcome anyone wanted. In addition to losing Abby's last game, the team had broken their 104 game win streak at home. Christen felt that it was her fault. She had scored 8 goals in 4 games, and everyone seemed to be expecting her to score. Then, Abby told her to score and she couldn't do it. In the locker room after the game, Tobin went over to where Christen was sitting in her locker. Tobin sat down on the forward's lap and placed a kiss on her forehead. They didn't care that some of their teammates were still getting dressed, by know, everyone knew. Kelley, Alex, and Syd weren't the best at keeping secrets. "It's not your fault," Tobin said, reading Christen's mind. "You can't put the entire game on your shoulders. We're a team, and it takes every single one of us."

Christen knew the other girl was right, but she still couldn't help the small sense of guilt that she felt. She hoped that a night out on the town would do the trick. The team took to Bourbon St., hitting up all the bars. It was the GOAT's last game and they were going to celebrate her in style. Walking around the chilly streets of New Orleans, Christen shivered. She hadn't prepared for New Orleans to be so cold. Tobin felt her girlfriend shiver next to her, so she took off the leather jacket she was wearing and draped it over the younger girl's shoulders. Christen tried to protest, saying she didn't want Tobin to get cold, but Tobin reassured her, using some excuse about being a Jersey girl. For the rest of the night, Christen and Tobin didn't leave each other's side. The soaked up each other's presence and the lovely atmosphere around them.

By the time they returned to the hotel, it was past midnight. Alex, seeing how the two were attached at the hip all night, switched rooms with Christen for the night. Tobin was grateful for that. She pushed open her hotel room door and pulled Christen inside. She pushed Christen up against the door, effectively closing it and flipping the lock. The sound and everything it implied sent a shiver down Christen's spine. Tobin pinned Christen's arms above her head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She let her tongue slide over Christen's lips, which immediately allowed her entrance with a moan. As their tongues fought for dominance, Christen slipped her hands under the hem of Tobin's shirt. She ran her hands over the warm, taut muscles of the girl's stomach. Suddenly, Christen was backing them up towards the bed. Tobin felt the back of her knees hit the bed, so she sat down, Christen straddling her waist. She reached down and swiftly removed her own shirt before moving to take off Tobin's. Tobin had never seen Christen be so dominant; it seemed that their talk the day before had ignited something in the forward. Tobin scooted further up the bed and quickly flipped them over so that she was on top. She reached behind Christen to the clasp of her bra. This time, Christen made no move to stop the older girl. Tobin never stopped staring into Christen's eyes while she took off Christen's bra. When Tobin finally took the opportunity to admire the half-naked girl below her, she was again amazed at how beautiful her girlfriend was. Christen tried to cover herself, but Tobin kept her arms pinned by her side. She stared unabashedly at Christen, admiring her caramel skin, her wavy hair splayed out on the pillows, the eyes that were a slightly darker shade of green, and her fit body. Christen squirmed under the intense gaze, but Tobin breathed, "You're perfect."

Tobin began making her way down Christen's body, leaving kisses in every bit of exposed skin. When Tobin wrapped her lips around Christen's nipple, Christen let out a sigh. Tobin made sure to pay equal attention to both breasts before moving further down the girl's body. She placed light kisses on each of Christen's stomach muscles before eventually making her way to the waistband of Christen's jeans. Christen's breath hitched. Tobin looked up, silently asking for permission. Christen hesitated, but she gave a slight nod. Tobin slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down the other girl's long, toned legs, followed by her underwear. Tobin crawled back up the bed to connect their lips in a slow, burning kiss. At the same time, Tobin reached her hand down to where Christen needed her most. Christen gasped at the contact. Tobin slowly slipped two fingers inside the younger girl. 

"Fuck, Tobin!" Christen moaned. She almost never swore, so hearing those words come from the girl's mouth was probably the sexiest thing Tobin had ever heard. It didn't take long for Tobin to have Christen falling over the edge, screaming out her name. As Christen rode out her high, Tobin admired again just how beautiful her girlfriend was. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her dark skin glistened with sweat. Tobin took pleasure in the fact that she was one of the only people who ever saw Christen like this. It was unbelievably hot and Tobin almost couldn't handle it. 

When Christen finally regained control of her body, she opened her eyes and the loving look she saw from the girl above her took her breath away. Before Tobin could say anything, Christen flipped them over and ripped off Tobin's pants. This dominant side of Christen was such a turn on. It only took a couple pumps if her fingers to have Tobin screaming her name, interspersed with a range of curse words. Tobin had to give it to her, the girl learned fast. When Tobin finally came down from her high, she pulled Christen in for a languid kiss. Their mouths slid together, their bodies impossibly close; it was as if they were one person. Neither girl had ever felt as happy as they did in that moment. Tobin pulled the covers over their naked bodies, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Christen feels like it's her fault that they lost Abby's last game. Tobin reassures her that it's not. They go out and celebrate on Bourbon St. And at the end of the night, they have sex for the first time. Tobin makes sure that Christen knows that she's beautiful and shouldn't be insecure.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hey-oh, Pinoe, Wambach, and the Kid shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I even like this chapter lol

Christen woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She felt Tobin's arm settled around her waist. Christen rolled over in the bed to face the other girl. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Slowly, Tobin eyelids fluttered open. When she realized the the other girl was staring at her, that goofy grin spread across her face. "Good morning, babe. Were you watching me sleep?" 

Christen laughed. "Maybe. You just looked so happy and peaceful." Christen admired the way her girlfriend was so free-spirited, not a care in the world. She wished that she could be the same, but her structured, type A personality was what made Christen, Christen. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was quarter of 10. If they were gonna make their flight to LA, they had better get up soon. "Hey Toby," Christen grinned at the nickname. She knew Tobin didn't like it, but she thought it was absolutely adorable. Tobin, on the other hand, groaned. "We should go get some breakfast before we leave for the airport." 

Tobin would rather stay in bed like this all day, but she knew that Christen was right. They had to catch a flight at 2 and neither had started packing. Tobin didn't have much to pack, but she knew that Christen liked to bring her entire closet with her for camps. Tobin dragged herself out of bed, and she could feel Christen eye-fucking her from the bed. Christen didn't think she'd ever get over seeing Tobin walking around her room naked. "C'mon Chris. Stop staring at my ass and put some clothes on."

Christen smiled and hopped out of bed. She and Tobin threw on t-shirts and some shorts and headed down for breakfast. As the couple entered the dining room, their teammates exchanged looks. Everyone knew what the two had been up to all night, and they planned to make the most of the situation. "Moooorning," Pinoe greeted them with a mischievous smile. That was never a good sign. Syd, HAO, and Abby pulled chairs at the table as well. That definitely wasn't a good sign. 

"Morning," Christen said, watching them cautiously though narrowed eyes. 

Tobin went to get them coffee, and Abby figured now was the perfect opportunity. "Have a good sleep?" Abby asked, grinning. 

"Yeah..." Christen didn't know where this was going, but she didn't like it. For some reason, these four felt like it was their duty to embarrass their teammates when ever possible. 

As Tobin sat back down, she handed Christen her coffee. "Thank you baby," Christen said, placing a light kiss on Tobin's cheek. 

Syd gagged. "Could they be any cuter?" HAO complained, making a face. 

"So anyways," Abby said, eager to continue the conversation. "You know, the walls in this hotel aren't very thick." 

Christen chocked on her coffee. The four sitting across from the couple laughed. "It's hot," Christen tried to defend herself, but she knew that they were caught. She glanced over to see what Tobin was thinking, and she was surprised to see the other girl grinning. Christen couldn't believe this. Their teammates were currently trying to insinuate that they heard them having sex, and her girlfriend was sitting there grinning. 

"What's up with you, Tobs?" HAO asked, noticing the girl grinning. 

"I'm just happy," Tobin replied. 

Syd, Abby, Pinoe, and HAO all looked at each other. This was not how they had expected Tobin to react. They wanted to couple to be squirming in their seats, begging for the group to leave them alone. By now, half the team was gathered around the table to see what the troublemakers were up to. "Stop smiling," commanded Syd, a little miffed that the midfielder wasn't following their plan. "We know you two were getting down and dirty last night; HAO and I could hear you from our room. Ah, Tobin, don't stop, please!" Syd mimicked in an absurdly high voice. This earned a snicker from Pinoe, who gave Syd a high five. 

"That's not what I sound like," Press mumbled, trying to sink lower in her chair, hoping that the floor might swallow her up. 

But Tobin just wrapped her arm around Christen, the giddy smile never leaving her face. "So what if we did have sex last night? It was great."

At that, everyone's mouth dropped open. "What's wrong with you?!" Pinoe half screamed. "You're supposed to try and deny it and get really red and embarrassed like Presi over here."

"But it's true." Tobin shot back. Nothing could ruin her mood. She and Christen had had the most wonderful night, and now here they were being interrogated by their teammates. Tobin knew that their teammates only did this out of love. Those four were known for causing trouble and trying to embarrass everyone else on the team. And with it being Abby's last day at camp, it almost felt like an honor to be harassed by them one last time. 

Seeing that Tobin wasn't gonna give in, Abby said, "Well, I'm happy for ya, kids." She walked around the table and pulled the two in for a hug, and soon the rest of the team followed. They broke apart amid many laughs and teary eyes. "I'm gonna miss you goons." Abby laughed, quickly wiping her eyes before any real tears fell. It was funny how what had started as an ambush on Tobin and Christen turned into a love fest. Everyone was sniffling and hugging goodbye. It just proved how much of a family this team really was. 

After saying their goodbyes, Christen and Tobin headed back to their rooms. Tobin quickly packed her suitcase, zipped it up, and carried it over to Christen's room. She opened the door to find the girl sitting amidst a pile of clothes. She was meticulously folding each item before placing it in her suitcase. Tobin watched her for a little bit, soaking up the peacefulness of the scene, before going over, placing a kiss on the tan girl's forehead, and sitting down to help her pack.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin go to stay at Christen's parent's house

By noon, Christen had successfully stuffed all her clothes back into her suitcase, and she and Tobin were in a cab, on their way to the airport. Christen, knowing that Tobin rarely ever stayed at her small apartment in Portland, had invited her to come stay in Palos Verdes at her parent's house. Tobin had gladly accepted, not wanting to have to part with the girl just yet. Plus, she didn't want to go back to her apartment, especially now that Alex had moved to Orlando. 

Once arriving at the airport and checking their bags, the girls had some time to kill before their flight. Tobin found it increasingly hard to keep her hands off Christen. She could get over how good the Cali girl looked at all times. Like seriously, they were at an airport, but Christen looked like she was ready for a frickin photoshoot. They found a secluded hate and spent the next hour and a half talking. (Well mostly, it was Christen talking about her dogs while Tobin half listened. She was kind of busy admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was.)

A couple hours later, they were in Christen's car, cruising down the highway. Tobin had never been to Christen's parent's house before, so when they pulled into the driveway, Tobin was shocked. She knew that the girl had had somewhat of a charmed California life growing up, but wow. The house literally looked like something out of a movie, with a sprawling green lawn, a beautiful stone patio, and a poll in the back. Not to mention that it was five minutes away from the beach. I could get used to this, Tobin thought. As the girls got out and approached her double oak doors, Tobin heard barking from the other side. Tyler opened the door, and Tobin heard Christen squeal. She bent down, opening her arms and piling her dogs in for a hug. She laughed as they jumped all over her and licked her face. Tobin just stood watching the scene, hoping that she could one day make her girlfriend as happy as her dogs made her (but Tobin knew that that would take a long time). Finally, Christen stood up and hugged Tyler. Tobin followed suit, making a comment about how beautiful their home was. The national team families spent a good deal of time together, so Tobin felt quite comfortable a round Christen's sisters and the rest of her family. 

"Are mom and dad home?" Christen asked Tyler as they dragged their suitcases inside the house. 

"No, they went to go pick Channing up from Standford. They should be back soon. In the meantime, I want to hear all about you two," Tyler said, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Christen loved her sister, but she hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to her much since telling her family about her and Tobin. Christen sat down and eagerly launched into the story of how their relationship started. Tobin sat and listened for the most part, adding small comments here and there. Half an hour later, Christen's parents arrived home with her younger sister. Christen got up and hugged her sister before her parents pulled her into a bear hug. Tobin also got up from the table and walked over to the family. 

"Hello, Mr. Press, Mrs. Press," she said in an attempt to be chivalrous. Christen's dad just laughed, pulling Tobin into a tight hug. 

"Call me Cody." He said in a deep voice. 

"And I'm Stacy." Said Christen's mom, also embracing the girl. 

Christen watched the scene with a silly grin on her face. She absolutely adored her family, and she loved that they loved Tobin ALMOST as much as she did. 

"Have you guys had a chance to unpack yet?" Christen's mother asked. 

"Not yet. Tyler and I were just catching up."

"Oh, well let me help you carry your stuff to your room." Stacy grabbed Tobin's suitcase before she could protest and started up the staircase behind Christen. She continued up to the third floor and turned down the hallway. Christen entered her childhood bedroom, taking in the smell that always made her feel so safe. Christen's mother entered the room after her daughter and dropped Tobin's suitcase next to the door. 

Tobin, not wanting to make any assumptions, asked cautiously, "Um, where will I be sleeping?"

Stacy turned to her with a laugh. "Oh, honey, our daughter is 27 years old. We aren't under the impression that she doesn't sleep in the same bed as her girlfriend." 

Tobin breathed out a sigh of relief as Press snickered behind her mother. She couldn't believe how hard Tobin was trying. 

"Well, I'll leave you two to freshen up. We have dinner reservations at 8 if that's alright with you."

"Sounds perfect, Mom," Christen said, giving her mom a quick hug while at the same time, ushering her out the door. Once the door was finally closed, Christen turned around to look at Tobin. "Welcome to my room," she said with a sheepish look. She was suddenly aware of the soccer trophies from when the was thirteen, the spice girls poster hanging on her wall, and the pink flowery bed spread. But Tobin didn't care. In fact, she thought it was adorable. She crossed the room and pulled Christen into a kiss. They made their way over to Christen's queen sized bed, where Tobin pushed her down. Things quickly started to heat up as Tobin moved from Christen's lips to her neck. Christen was content to let Tobin continue her actions until she felt Tobin bite her neck. "Tobs," she breathed out, putting her hands on the other girls shoulders and lightly pushing her away. "Please tell me you did not just give me a hickey." Christen got up and peered into the mirror over her dresser. Sure enough, a large purple bruise was already starting to form on the side of her neck. Christen groaned and turned back to Tobin. 

"What?" She said innocently. 

"You do realize that we have to go to dinner with my family in less than an hour?!" Christen said, eyes-wide. Tobin just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Christen to join her on the bed again. "No," Christen said, waving her finger. "You know that we won't be able to stop."

"And what's the problem with that?" Tobin asked innocently. 

"The problem," Christen replied, poking Tobin in the chest, " is that we have dinner with my family in less than an hour."

"I can be quick," Tobin replied with a devilish grin. 

But still Christen refused. She had to figure out a way to try and cover the purple mark on her neck. Christen spent the next thirty minutes applying concealer to the spot in hopes that she could hide it from her family. She styled her hair in a way that would cover the mark from most angles. At quarter to 8, she and Tobin went downstairs to find the Press family ready to go. 

Dinner was going fine until Christen got her food. She enjoyed spending time with her family, and this was the first time in a while that they had all been together. They laughed and shared stories of their lives during the past couple months. Finally, their food arrived. Christen had ordered some kind of gourmet soup, and she couldn't wait to dig in. She leaned down to put a spoonful in her mouth, and when she sat back, her hair fell behind her shoulder. The light caught the mark on her neck. Channing was the first to notice, and she let out a gasp before schooling her reaction. Tyler looked between her two sisters before realizing what Channing was staring at. Christen tried to cover it up again but the damage was already done. Thankfully, her family decided not to mention it, but Christen knew that wouldn't be the last she heard of the incident. She could tell by the absolutely evil grin that spread across Tyler's face. Christen spent the rest of the dinner in relative silence, just waiting for the bomb to drop. But it didn't. 

Finally, the family arrived back home and Christen and Tobin made their way up to her room. Both were completely exhausted from the day of travel. While Tobin was in the shower, Christen sat on her bed, reading a book. She didn't hear anyone enter the room until the door closed and she was faced with her two sisters. Christen groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming. 

"Hey Chris," Tyler said, sitting in the edge of the bed. Christen had her hair up in a messy bun, so the hickey was easily visible. "That's a nasty bruise ya got there. What happened? Did you get hit with a ball?" 

"More like a Tobin," Channing added, and both girls laughed. They didn't really have anything else to say to Christen, they just wanted to make it known that they knew about the hickey and weren't going to let their sister live it down. 

Christen just sighed. She was used to her sisters' antics. She loved them to death, but sometimes they could be total brats. But then again, what are sisters if they didn't annoy you once in a while. "Good night," Christen said pointedly, trying to hint that they should leave. 

Tyler slapped her leg before getting up from the bed. "Night sis! Be safe!" She said with a wink.

"Remember to use protection," Channing joked, earning her a high five from the oldest Press sister. The two walked out of the room, laughing at themselves. Christen just rolled her eyes. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never proof read any of these because actually reading my own writing makes me cringe. So I will apologize right know for any past and future typos/mistakes.


	9. The Honeymoon Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are blissfully happy. 
> 
> p.s. Sorry this took so long. I'm horrible at keeping promises.

The next week passed by in a blur. Tobin returned home to New Jersey to spend Christmas with her family before jetting back to PV for Christen's birthday. Tobin joined the rest of the Press family for a fancy dinner, and afterwards, she and Christen walked down to the beach. Together, they say in the sand and watched the sun set over the water. Christen was resting her head on Tobin's shoulder when she felt the other girl shift beneath her. Christen gave her a quizzical look as Tobin rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. 

"I got you something," Tobin said in a soft voice. She carefully lifted the lid of the jewelry box to reveal a silver necklace with a heart pendant. Tobin pulled it out and held it up so that Christen could get a better look. The forward let out an audible gasp when the pendant caught the light, allowing her to see the initial CAP engraved on the pendant. 

"I love it," Christen breathed, still in awe of the simple beauty of the necklace. "Will you put it on for me?" Christen turned her back to Tobin, sweeping her hair to the side. She shivered as she felt Tobin's fingers ghost upon the back of her neck. Once the necklace was in place, Christen turned back to Tobin and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for today. It was the best birthday ever!"

"And it's not over yet," Tobin said as a mischievous grin spread across her face. Suddenly, she scooped up Christen, bridal style, and carried her all the way back to her house, and it's safe to say Tobin made sure the birthday girl felt like a princess that night. 

Two days later was the Press' annual New Years' Eve party. The family spent the day bustling around, setting up decorations, heating up hors d'œuvres, and pulling out the fancy champagne and glasses. 

When Tobin went upstairs to get ready, she found Christen sitting on her bedroom floor amidst a huge pile of clothes. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through the younger girl's closet. Christen was tearing through her clothes, mumbling to herself and letting out an occasional, exasperated sigh. Tobin sat down behind her and used her thumbs to rub circles in to the forward's back. 

"What's wrong?" Tobin asked, pressing her lips into the side of the other girl's neck. 

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" replied Christen, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. 

Tobin chuckled. Leave it to her girlfriend to over dramatize a situation. "What do you mean you have nothing to wear?" Tobin questioned, picking up a maroon dress from the pile on the floor. "How bout this one?"

"No! I wore that last year!" Christen complained, ripping it from Tobin's hand and throwing it back into the pile. 

"Chris, I'm sure you'll look great no matter what you wear. You even look great wear nothing," Tobin smirked. 

Christen turned around and slapped her on the shoulder. "This is serious, Tobs. This is the first time my friends and family are meeting you!"

"Not the first time," Tobin reminded her. "I've met lots of them at games before."

"But this is different. Back then, you were just Tobin Heath, another teammate. But now you're Tobin Heath, my lovable yet sometimes dorky girlfriend," Christen answered with a grin. 

"Hey! Don't pretend like you don't love when I make stupid jokes," Tobin warned. "Besides Chris, they're not gonna care. As long as you're happy, they'll be happy for you. Most of them already know that we're dating anyways."

Christen knew that Tobin had a point, but her type A personality prevented her from being as calm as Tobin about the whole situation. She knew that her friends loved Tobin and that they were happy that she had Tobin in her life, yet she couldn't help but feel nervous about tonight. However, a couple kisses from Tobin calmed her down enough that she was able to get ready. 

Christen was just putting the finishing touches on her make up when guest started to arrive. She had finally decided on a tight blue dress with black lace patterns, paired with open-toe black heels. She exited the bathroom and headed back towards her room, stopping in the doorway to take in the sight of her girlfriend. Tobin was sitting on her bed, engrossed in something on her phone. She had opted for a simple, loose-fitting black dress and a pair of ankle boots. Her light make up seemed to bring out her chocolate eyes, eyes that Christen could get lost in forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tobin clearing her throat, and Christen could feel her cheeks heating up, knowing that she had been caught staring. Tobin quickly crossed the room and pressed her lips against Christen, who was suddenly overwhelmed by all things Tobin. She could taste Tobin's strawberry lipstick and smell her lavender perfume. The midfielder's tan skin was warm to the touch and made Christen want to melt into her arms. 

"Are you ready?" Tobin asked, looking at Christen, who simply nodded. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly, with Tobin catching up with some of Christen's friends and meeting lots of new ones. They all seemed to take to Tobin immediately as she was cracking jokes and playing with the little kids running around the house. 

As it neared midnight, everyone gathered in the living room to watch the ball drop. Christen snuggled into Tobin's side, soaking up the warm atmosphere. She felt Tobin's hand travel down her back to squeeze her ass, and glancing up, saw that the older girl had a wide grin on her face. Christen stood up straight and kissed Tobin, if only to wipe the smile off her face. Then, she felt something soft hit the back of her head. Christen looked down to see a crumpled up napkin laying at her feet. She spun around to see Nima smirking at them. 

"There's still 30 seconds until midnight, Presi! Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he joked. 

Christen just shook her head and turned back to focus on the tv. Together, everyone watched as the countdown began on the screen. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" everyone screamed in unison. All around them, people kissed their significant others and Tobin wasted no time in doing the same. She placed her hands in Christen's hips, spinning the girl around and pulling her close. Taking Christen bottom lip in her own, Tobin savored the taste in champagne lingering on Christen's lips. 

After breaking the kiss, Christen raised her glass and yelled, "to 2016!" The sentiment was echoed around the room, accompanied by the clinking of glasses. 

Tobin, too, raised her glass, adding , "to winning Olympic gold with my beautiful girlfriend!" They could already feel it was going to be a special year. 

It was 3am by the time all the guests had cleared out and the house was clean. Tobin and Christen dragged themselves up the stairs and peeled off their dresses before collapsing into bed. Any plans they may had had for the night were long forgotten as both women were asleep in a matter of minutes. 

The next morning, Tobin was awoken by the feeling of Christen placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to do some yoga," she whispered. "And don't forget, we have TOCA training at 10!"

At this, Tobin groaned, rolling over and shoving her face in her pillow. She had forgotten that they had scheduled a training session for this morning. She and Christen were working on improving their on-field chemistry as well as their off-field chemistry, but right now, she was regretting the decision to train on New Year's Day. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cheery after such a long night. But that was Christen Press for you. Tobin, on the other hand, had fallen back to sleep before Christen was even out the door. 

When Tobin awake again to the sound of the front door closing, she knew she was in trouble. She shot out of bed and scrambled around the room, throwing on the first pair of shorts and t-shirt that she could find. She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before rushing downstairs. 

"Whoa there, Speedy," Christen said, meeting Tobin at the bottom of the stairs. "Save some of that energy for training. Do you want a cup of coffee before we go?"

Tobin simply nodded in response, still too asleep to form coherent thoughts. Christen started to walk towards the kitchen, then stopped and turned her head back toward Tobin. She looked her up and down, then continued walking. "Nice shorts," she commented with a giggle. 

Tobin was confused at first. What's wrong with my shorts, she thought. But glancing down, she quickly realized her mistake. She was wearing a pair of national team shorts, but where her shorts would usually have the number 17, there was a big fat 23. For a second, Tobin was embarrassed, but then she just shrugged and continued into the kitchen. She was proud to wear her girlfriend's number. She never got the chance to wear one of Christen's jerseys to a game, for obvious reasons. So this felt like her chance to be a supportive girlfriend. It felt right. 

One the way back from training, Christen commented on how well it went today. Both women felt more confident in their first touches and their passing chemistry. Tobin noted that it may have been their best practice together. 

"You know, Chris? I might have to start borrowing your clothes more often," she said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment or let me know what you think on tumblr @wosobsessed. Again, sorry for any and all typos. I could never be an editor because I'm too lazy.


End file.
